<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Middle of The Night by Wordseeker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848619">Middle of The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker'>Wordseeker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desires [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Smut, and something else happens, gabenath, kwamis involved, they finally decide to talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie and Gabriel finally confront each other about the incident with some desires being unexpectedly exposed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desires [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Middle of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know some of you were waiting for the "Narcissist" sequel and here it is! To be honest, geography classes saved me again as I wrote majority of the text during these free (for me) hours.<br/>Hopefully you'll enjoy this... something...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strong scent of fresh coffee followed Nathalie on her way back to the office, where then she put delicate latte machiatto on her desk and classic espresso on Gabriel's. She had always found it funny, how their coffee preferences stood in perfect contrast to their personalities; a forthright woman and a circuitous man.</p><p>"Thank you, Nathalie." her boss nodded without taking his eyes off his notes. Despite his firm voice, Nathalie knew him well enough to tell he was struggling with something. Normally she would offer him her help, but this time a thought of misunderstanding this suggestion stopped her. So, she was standing awkwardly by Gabriel's desk until it became too strange for him to ignore.</p><p>"Is there any problem?" he rose one brow at Nathalie, confusion growing in him as her eyes were jumping in all directions but him.</p><p>"Actually, I was about to ask the same question."</p><p>Her voice and body were calm; only those wandering eyes told him she was nervous, although not enough for it to be in his miraculous's reach.</p><p>"Really? You're the one stressed out here."</p><p>"You're the one bothered here."</p><p>"By you?" he tried to break the ice and didn't expect it to get even thicker; Nathalie put her head down. "I'm sorry sir, I-"</p><p>"I'm having a problem, you're correct," he cut in before she would start sound pathetic. It worked, because Nathalie's face returned to emotionless expression, which was the most comfortable state of her he could have seen here lately. "There's been some concepts for new collection on my mind, but I can't stop thinking about Miss Bourgeois's case. I can't focus on one thing knowing I'm neglecting the other!"</p><p>
  <em>If only you'd apply this rule to your son, moron.</em>
</p><p>"Since there's nothing left for me to do other than checking the mailbox, I can take a look on Chloe while you work on the designs. With your permission, of course." she quickly added the last sentence. She noticed gratitude in Gabriel's eyes when he nodded in response. If she ever had doubts on the number of tasks she was taking on her shoulders, this very look of him always wiped them out. Sometimes she had hard time deciding if she hated more him or herself for it. On the other hand, no rest would compare to that warmth filling her chest whenever her help served him well.</p><p>Yet, this time no doubt occurred her; all Nathalie wanted was to escape to her safe desk and busy her mind for as long as possible. Safe to say: mission accomplished.</p><p> </p><p>But with Gabriel nothing could be easy, could be? During the next four days such situations became almost a habit of them; Nathalie began to wonder if uncomfortable silence and awkward tension evolving every time they accidentaly touched or shared a look were now listed in her contract. Not that it hadn't been happening before, but never so frequently. Their side job also sufferred from it and in all honesty, she wasn't surprised. It only took them one operation with Mayura involved to realize they weren't able to teamwork anymore. No more puns, no saucy glances or smiles. Damnit, she even missed his lame monolouge when he hadn't done any.</p><p>"Why won't you talk with him?" squeaky voice filled Nathalie's bedroom and she internally thanked every instance for thick walls of the mansion. There was no need for Duusu to disturb anyone beside her.</p><p>"To make it all worse?" woman murmured with eyes fixed on the book page. "No way."</p><p>She felt kwami's tail on her bare knee, swirling irregularly. "But I feel your frustration, it's so annoying and tiring!"</p><p>Duusu was whining like a little kid that couldn't go out to play, which caused Nathalie sighing deeply and putting the book on the nightstand. She leaned further on the pillow placed behind her back. "I'm tired of it, too." she admitted.</p><p>She was observing grumpy little creature in silence, knowing already she would confess to her. Confessions were never Nathalie's thing, but she had never been listened by a miniature peacock god-like... <em>someone </em>before. And Gabriel probably thought she often delayed handing him the brooch because of its power, silly man. As if she never needed some unsual company.</p><p>"It's just that why on Earth I made him feel this?" she exclaimed. Second later Duusu started chattering.</p><p>"Desire? So deep and passionate!"</p><p>Nathalie only rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter if it's deep and passionate. We are adults, afterall, and there are some rules." she tried to ease the kwami in firm voice.</p><p>"You're not acting like ones, you know!"</p><p>Duusu fell into laughter attack and Nathalie had to admit she was right. They were acting more childish than that crazy kwami. It had to be ended.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it's tiring!" Gabriel yelled and sighted right after. Little creature floating beside him quivered with fear, but it lasted only a second.</p><p>"Master, why won't you and Miss Sancoeur talk it through then?" he moved closer while his owner was rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"It's not your..." the man wanted to end the conversation, but only sighted again. The only other living being he could confine in was Nathalie and no way he would let her hear him rambling about his desire for her! It sounded embarrassing enough in his head...</p><p>But there was Nooroo. And sometimes Nooroo seemed to listen him not only because he had to. Maybe it was one of those moments.</p><p>"Fine. I'll go to her and say what? That I'm hoping she doesn't find my desire to bend her over desk disrespectful?"</p><p>Although it was a purely rethorical question, the kwami decided to answer in simple nod. Then added:</p><p>"Maybe not with these words, but sooner or later you two have to confront. If not for the peace of mind, then for your job, Master... both jobs."</p><p>Nooroo hated himself for encouraging his owner to villain path on this, yet he somewhat cared for relationship between him and Miss Nathalie. Something was telling him it would be the best if this relationship was maintained, so he used the only argument that could convince this sick man to take rather rational action.</p><p>Blonde man was glancing between the kwami and the bedroom door, considering what he just heard. "You're right," he said at last. "Stay here."</p><p>Purple creature flew on the sill when Gabriel stood up from the bed. Tremor was straking through his body with every step but for Christ's sake, he was an adult! Nathalie was one, too and she deserved honesty. She deserved respect, she deserved... <em>everything. </em>They had to talk and it had to be ended right now.</p><p>He didn't expect to meet her the moment he opened his bedroom door, though.</p><p>"Nathalie?..."</p><p>He couldn't recall the last time he saw her in her pyjamas and even if he could, it wasn't as skimpy as this blue set she was covering with a robe. He wouldn't mind the robe removed, though...</p><p>"Hey, uhm..." she stammerred, visibly embarrassed. "I know it's late but I think you'll agree that there's a matter we need to talk about."</p><p>"Y-yes," he murmured. "Come on in."</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel's bedroom had a specific aura. The few times Nathalie entered this room weren't enough for this vibe to go away. Stylish decor maintained in creamy whites and bronzes reminded her how classy Gabriel was, but such a show-off, too. Purple accents always made her tremble a bit which she would never admit, red ones in turn were a mystery to her; they appeared here only a few months ago. She liked when the scent of his cologne was up, just like now. But the room was ripped off warmth. Cleaned and cold; the owner's soul could be either empty or broken. All the more she gladened when she spotted Adrien's and Emilie's pictures on the drawer. Gabriel wouldn't bare keeping them on nightstands but they were with him, at least.</p><p>For reasons Nathalie couldn't name, the bedroom felt much more comforting at night. She didn't feel cold or unwelcomed while she was reaching a fancy retro sofa in the middle of the floor. She felt like... like the darkness was slowly embracing her and her secrets.</p><p>Like these secrets would never leave this room...</p><p>"So..." they both started.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry-"</p><p>"No, please go first."</p><p>Sitting side by side had never felt so awkward before. Speaking about desires wasn't easy at all, for neither of them. It wouldn't be even if one of them wasn't married. They both feared to offend the other person, but... they belated this conversation for too long.</p><p>"So... oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed." Nathalie kept her head down. She went silent and would probably stay this way if not for Gabriel who touched her chin and uplifted it gently. He wished he knew what to say, but he could only give her a smile. She looked at him and the shame started fading in the dark.</p><p>"On Monday, something happened and this is damaging our work... because we haven't talked it through. I... guess you've figured out I sensed your... mood, back then."</p><p>She escaped his gaze again but actually, he couldn't look at her either. He let out a deep breath. "Yes... and that's what I wanted to apologize for."</p><p>Nathalie moved when she heard this and looked at him with obvious confusion.</p><p>"<em>You </em>wanted to apologize? But I thought..." she couldn't believe it. "I thought I made you uncomfortable and wanted to reasure you it was never my intention to encourage you. I mean, at first I wanted to tease you a little, but when I sensed your shame..."</p><p>Gabriel was as surprised as her. All this time he could bet she felt disrespected by him and for her it was the other way around! They were so stupid...</p><p>"No! It bemused me that you noticed my... desires, no need to lie anymore. I just... knowing you don't find me hideous is a relief." he admitted.</p><p>Nathalie's mouth corners went up a bit. "So if not my behavior, would you mind asking what caused you this desire, out of sudden?"</p><p>Oh, no. No way he would tell her about that dream... the way he potrayed her, pinned back the kitchen door. But she mentioned something interesting a minute ago...</p><p>"Only if you tell me what exactly did you mean by 'teasing', my dear." he leaned close to her.</p><p>"We both will stay unanswered, then." she replied, but leaned to him, too. She had no idea why she wasn't stopping her body at all and why didn't moved back when she felt him touching her cheek.</p><p>"Nothing I can do to convince you?"</p><p>In all honesty, he was as aware what he was doing as Nathalie. Everything just felt so different in the night...</p><p>"Don't you think saying such things to me is a bit reckless?"</p><p>"Why so? Enlighten me, please."</p><p>"You see..." she whispered almost silently when she placed her hand on his thigh. "You're not the only one with desires here."</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>Nathalie was falling and she fell right onto Gabriel's tempting lips, so ready for her. They quickly moved from the sofa to the bed, continuing passionate kisses with her clenched on him. Her silky robe had just been removed when her head started spinning and in one second she was on Gabriel's bare arm.</p><p>"We can put it off on another time-"</p><p>"No, I'm fine." she straightened up. Looking right into his worried eyes, she cupped his face. "Let's just keep it calm, alright?"</p><p>This way Nathalie found herself lain down on cashmere sheets with her daydream lover atop of her. Everything was fading in the night... all the connections, facades, mysteries, all that burden didn't exist. There were only two people caring any less than <em>craving</em> for each other.</p><p>She let out a sharp breath when she felt a finger caressing her lips. Gabriel wasn't looking at her lips, though.</p><p>"So your eyes are more azur, indeed..."</p><p>"Just fuck me already, please."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>His pace wasn't rough but there was no need for roughness. He was pleasuring her smoothly and gently, and it wasn't until one, the sweetest sound of her, when she was reaching the edge.</p><p>She moaned "<em>Gabriel</em>."</p><p>He came immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that thing about my eyes?" Nathalie rolled onto her left side to face Gabriel.</p><p>"This? Oh-" he laughed nervously. "I just... couldn't decide if your eyes are more torquise or azure."</p><p>He was adorable like this... messy hair and shy smile, nothing like the daytime fashion king.</p><p>"Blue wouldn't satisfy you, would it?"</p><p>"Speaking of satisfaction..." he took her hand in his own. "Don't pretend you didn't want <em>this</em> to happen as much as me."</p><p>"Guilty as charged." she interwined her fingers with his. "I wasn't planning it, of course."</p><p>"Expect the unexpected, they say..."</p><p>"What do we do now, Gabriel?" she dropped the playful tone. Desires were fulfilled, but at what cost... they let themselves drown in the darkness, like they never should. She wished she knew how to get back to reality after this.</p><p>Gabriel seemed to think deeply about her question.</p><p>"I don't know. I don' care about anything exept being this close with you again."</p><p>This night didn't give her any answers, but Nathalie didn't mind. She was greatful for just this one night she could fell asleep in Gabriel's safe arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs that helped me feel the atmosphere: "Middle of The Night" by Elley Duhé, "On My Own" by Darci and "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" by Paul Anka, lowkey "Falling For Ya" by Grace Phipps, "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez and "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga</p><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>